This invention concerns arrangements for raising or lowering toilet seats. The need to raise the seat for use by males is a longstanding inconvenience, and for subsequent female users if the seat is left raised.
Thus a great many devices have been devised over many years for assisting raising or lowering toilet seats to make use more convenient.
None of those devices have been successful for various reasons. Some are manually operated requiring the attention of the user to raise and/or lower the seat after use of the toilet.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a method and arrangement for automatically raising and lowering a toilet seat not requiring any conscious effort by a user, and which is simple, reliable, and able to be manufactured at low cost.